


Of All The Planets

by storyhaus



Category: FX:The Series, Other - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Rollie and Angie land in it at a UFO convention when Rollie is mistaken for a wanted man.





	Of All The Planets

OF ALL THE PLANETS

 

Rating: G

Warnings: A minor cuss word.

Summary: We all know Rollie has a penchant for landing in the middle of it but he's really in it  
attending a U.F.O. convention with Angie.

 

Crossover--but to tell would give it away!

 

OF ALL THE PLANETS

Rollie sighed again.

"Isn't this great Rol?"

"Oh yeah." He rolled his eyes as 'another' little green man passed him.

"I can't wait to hear David Galloway speak."

"Who?"

"He was abducted Rol."

"Right. Beam me up Scotty."

"Rol!"

"Sorry."

He honestly didn't know why she believed in this stuff,he made more realistic looking  
aliens for the movies.

The Aussie espied another man across the aisle who looked just as bored,the tall dark haired  
woman spoke and he shook his head moving her along,Rollie chuckled at the pout the man  
received in reply.

"Check this out Rol."

He turned his attention to the item Angie showed him.

The couple were totally oblivious to the man following them.

 

After an hour of browsing Rollie needed a break so he said he was going to use the mens room  
and slipped outside for some fresh air.

A whistle made him turn,he blinked at the man in the 'alien' suit pointing some sort of weapon at him.

"Convention's inside mate."

"Ooh,good accent Marlow."

"Few fries short of a Happy Meal eh?"

"I got a bounty to collect." The man motioned for Rollie to raise his hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?"

Rollie saw the man from inside stalk up.

"Well Dr. Jackson,we meet again." The bounty hunter chuckled.

"Put that thing away before somebody sees it!" Dr. Jackson hissed.

"I just need to collect my prisoner."

"Excuse me mates,who exactly has a bounty on me?"

"Amaterasu. Hoo,you made her mad,almost feel sorry for ya."

Dr. Jackson looked at Rollie frowning.

"Think the elevator doesn't go all the way to the top." Rollie glanced at the bounty hunter then back  
to the doctor.

"Undoubtedly." Came the reply.

"Let's go Marlow." The bounty hunter motioned him to move.

"Just hold on! Why would...he...be at an alien convention...here?"

"Ba'al hid here."

"Okay,I'll give you that." Dr. Jackson frowned.

"Guys,I've got my I.D." Rollie pulled his wallet.

Dr. Jackson took it.

"Rollie Tyler. Lives here in the city."

"Alias."

"Rol?" Angie called coming over. "What's going on?" She eyed the strange men.

"Beats me." Rollie shrugged.

"Well,if it isn't the scum of the universe Aris Boch."

The bounty hunter slapped his free hand over his heart.

"You wound me Vala." He smirked.

"You know each other?" The doctor asked surprised.

"He tried to capture me once." Vala smirked.

"Still got a bounty on your head. You too Dr. Jackson." The bounty hunter replied.

Rollie tried to ease away when Boch turned to him.

"Aht,aht,aht." He shook his head.

"Alright,this is getting us nowhere! This man is Rollie Tyler,not this Marlow." Dr.Jackson handed his wallet back.

"Really?" Boch held a device out to the man in the glasses.

"It does look like him." Vala looked over the doctors shoulder.

The man frowned looking to Rollie and back to the device.

"Let me see!" Angie grabbed it. "Oh please! This looks nothing like Rol!" She handed it to Rollie.

He could see why this Boch thought he was this Marlow guy,there was a passing resemblence.

"Sorry mate,this really isn't me."

"Well,guess I'll just be going' then." Boch replied sarcastically. "Let's go Marlow."

"Rol's not going anywhere!" Angie stepped in front of the Aussie and glared at the man.

"Ange--"

A cell phone broke the tension.

"Hey Jack,can't talk at the moment,seems an old friend dropped in. Aris Boch,you remember him?  
Yeah,he's collecting a bounty--no,not me!" the doctor held the phone out to Boch. "Jack wants to talk to you."

"Long time Colonel. Excuse me,General." Boch made a face. "Like I told Dr. Jackson and Vala...  
yeah,we go way back,Ba'al hid out here,you Tau'ri are pretty dense 'bout that sort of thing.  
No can do,he's the biggest yet." Boch handed the phone back to the doctor.

"Jack--okay,bye."

"Bye General!" Vala called as the doctor hung up.

"Jack will be here in a few."

"I ain't got all day." Boch replied leaning against the wall.

"Sorry about all this." The doctor apologized to Rollie and Angie.

"How did you figure out he was here?" Vala asked curiously.

"A source."

"Wouldn't be Tinkerly would it? You were totally scammed." She smirked.

"I paid good money--"

"Threw it away more like."

Rollie and Angie exchanged a look,they both thought these three were a little odd.

There was a blur of movement as Vala grabbed for the weapon,Rollie pulled Angie down and covered her,he saw a blue arc explode from the 'gun' and hit the doctor who fell to the ground writhing.

"HEY!"

Everyone but the doctor turned to see an Air Force officer glaring at them.

"General." Vala beamed.

The silver haired man stalked over.

"Give me that!" He snatched the 'gun' then touched the doctors shoulder. "Okay?"

"Peachy!"

The General patted him then rose.

"Wanna tell me what's going on here?" He glared at Boch.

"Just trying to collect a bounty." He pointed to Rollie.

"And you are?"

"Rollie Tyler." He answered as they rose too.

"I.D.?"

Rollie handed his wallet over again.

"Hey,I need you to check out a Rollie Tyler."

Rollie and Angie wondered who he was talking to since he held no cell phone or walkie-talkie.

"Marlow."

"Aht!" The General pointed a finger at Boch.

"Even crankier than seven years ago." Boch smirked.

"This time it won't be all tingly." Jack promised pointing the weapon at him.

The doctor sat up and Vala rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you alright darling?"

"You just had to grab for it didn't you?!?"

"How was I to know he'd shoot you?"

"Hold on there,I didn't do the shootin'." Boch defended.

"Your hand was on the firing lever." She replied.

"Which you grabbed." 

"Would you both SHUT UP!" The doctor snapped then rubbed his temples.

"Uh-huh. Thanks." The General said and handed Rollie's wallet back. "Go on,get out of here."

The pair didn't hesitate and started for the building.

"That was my bounty!"

"The guy has lived here for over twenty years! He's helped the cops for crying out loud!"

They heard their conversation before re-entering the building.

Once inside they looked back to see the two men and woman arguing,the doctor was content to simply glare at Boch from his place on the ground.

"Ange,do me a favor?"

"Anything Rol."

"Next time you wanna ask me to one of these things...don't!"

 

The End

 

Aris Boch,Dr. Daniel Jackson,Vala and General O'Neill are all from the series Stargate SG-1.

You don't need to know the characters to get the impression Rollie and Angie did! *lol*

Oh,and this Marlow fellow? 

Earth: Final Conflict--Jeff Marlow appeared in an episode,he was played by none other than Cameron Daddo! *vbg*


End file.
